


The Very Common Misconception About Battle And The Matter Of Preparation: Uchia Island Edition  a.k.a Shingeki no Magma Chickens

by Lacus



Category: World Trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacus/pseuds/Lacus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ninomiya party gets beaten by chickens. </p>
<p>Result of various tumblr headcanons :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Common Misconception About Battle And The Matter Of Preparation: Uchia Island Edition  a.k.a Shingeki no Magma Chickens

**Author's Note:**

> World Trigger tumblr fandom is full of wonderfull headcanons so this happend one day.  
> Title is made with some help of random title generators  
> First fan fic ever so kind XD  
> I am very deep in this Watori hell
> 
> Any constructive crtique is welcome : )  
> Even though I checked it, it is very possible that spellings mistakes were made so don't be afraid to pont them out (or just ignore lol)  
> Enyoj !

  
It was all Inukai's fault.  
If only he had done as Ninomiya instructed him none of this would had happened.

  
Instead, they would have gone to Flerios, killed the big bad dragon that was turning everything that moved (and didn't move because the giant lizard has gone crazy apparently) into roasted sticks.

  
But, nooooo, instead _they_ got roasted and this whole shit happened that smeared his name and his partys’ reputation for the rest of life and possibly traumatized them. Well, it traumatized Tsuji for sure and the effect was yet to be seen on his mind but if desire to not see chicken or anything resembling to it for the rest of his life was anything to go by he might have few issues.

  
That is, everyone except the bastard who started it all and was even now smiling and babbling while patting poor Tsuji who was coughing feathers. Poor thing.  
Dusting off dirt and feathers off the remains of his cloak (that was made from special reinforced fabric so how the hell did the feather bastards tore through it) Ninomiya glared toward the bastard that was responsible and once again asked himself how he allowed himself to sink so low and lead to all this.

  
_This_ being covered in feathers everywhere. Like everywhere. He probably had more feathers then his own hair.

  
_This_ being looking like they got chewed, spited, chewed again and spitted again by some wild beast. (He certainly felt that way.)

  
_This_ being radiating odor of something burnt..because he was roasted…..and having smoke rise here and there from what was left of clothes because they were burnt and in tatters . . .  
(And on better look it seemed he lost one shoe somewhere.)

  
_This_ being failing the quest completely.

  
_This_ being Ninomiya party getting their asses handed down by chickens a.k.a. Satan’s feathers' spawns as Ninomiya decided that’s their true form.

  
And it was all Inukai's fault.  
And it all began less than 24 hours ago.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
They were taking a short break in relatively small town after yet another successful quest done, but week of rest was more than enough and it was time for new one. After checking the quest board yesterday it was decided that the only adequate was the one with the killing mad dragon. Easy.

  
There were no other strong parties in town at the moment so there was no danger of someone taking it so they could take it slowly. That's why they spent the day checking supplies and maps and things. They did not go unprepared. Ninomiya did not believe in rash decision. In retrospect he should have sticked to his own damn rule. He was the leader and the smart one, to think he actually listened to Inukai. What a shameful 24 hours indeed.

  
So when the clock tower sounded the noon they split. Ninomiya was to buy few supplies and he might have got a word about some fabric that he only trusted himself to check. His team was not going to prance around in some showy un-quality clothes/armors like it was fashion nowadays as it seemed. Black simple clothes were enough, they just had to be of high quality. Ironically with simple black elegant design, and custom fit every part they achieved complete opposite, but Ninomiya didn't notice and no one had the heart to tell him the truth.

  
I _t's because we are famous Nino – san, and do all those amazing and hard quests so the word has gotten out_ , that is what Inukai would say when Ninomiya noticed stares, and he might have had a big ego so he just though it was natural. Besides, it was half truth, they were famous… Just the reason was not so truthful (in the beginning at least).

  
Anyway, while Ninomiya did that, Inukai and Tsuji were to formally take quest. It would take 10 minutes at worst if the line was big.  
It was supposed to be simple. And he was gone for only twenty minutes, but somehow it was more than enough for everything to go to hell.

  
Naturally it began with Inukai, because it was all his fault.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
Inukai and Tsuji walked to the tavern, Tsuji sticking close to him because not only there were women, and while he was somehow fine if they didn't look at him, or touched him or _anything_ it was small tavern and some obviously did not know what the purpose of clothes or armor was. Inukai used to tease him about what kind of knight he was if he was afraid more of a princess then dragon but after one quest where Inukai was damsel in distress that Tsuji saved that stopped.

  
_But, why would I need a princess when I have you, Inukai ?_ As Tsuji eloquently said holding him the bridal style. Ninomiya might have almost died from laughing.

  
The plan was for Tsuji to find corner and hide until Inukai took quest and then they were out. 10 minutes at worst. He could do it. He mastered the art of becoming one with the corner a long time ago. For one such as Tsuji it was necessary skill.

  
But.…

  
Few steps into the tavern and Inukai’s eyes zeroed to right and the crowd gathered there. Above them a sign was posted:

  
Mikado's finest: _Hot dog. Limited offer._

  
And Inukai started drooling like the hungry dog he was. This _hot – dogs_ were relatively new and the one made from Mikado Town were one of the finest. And Inukai really, really, really liked them.

  
Therefore there was only one possible course of action left. He made his best puppy eyes and turned to Tsuji.

  
„You could go take the quest while I - “

  
„No. “

  
„It will be fine. Look there is no line, and person at register is male and here is big line and I - “

  
„ _No_. “ Tsuji replied firmer and squeezed Inukai's hand even harder. He was throwing him to the ogres as far Tsuji was concerned.

  
Unfortunately for Tsuji he was weak to said puppy eyes, especially when they sparkled and he lost battle before it even began. He was a knight after all and there is only so much resistance one can offer when your own fair princess has such earnest request.

  
One quick hug later and promise to rescue him if needed (he just needs to scream) and Inukai was to buy heavenly food while Tsuji took deep breath and hurried to the register area. The quicker he does it the faster it is done.

  
He wasn't quick enough. Just when it was his turn there was some shuffling at the desk and the clerk who was male left in hurry and in his place came women. Sweet looking, caramel looking hair in bun with big nice smile and nicely and modestly dressed and shit she was talking to him.

  
In Tsuji’s defense he tried, he really did, but he didn't even have time to prepare himself. One moment he was counting coins and the next there is women in front of him. It was shock to his system. He looked to his left in hopes of catching sight of Inukai but the crowd was bigger than before and the shopkeepers tried to make them stand in something resembling line. Tsuji panicked a little and then he panicked a lot.

  
_Just scream and I’ll come to save you_  , so Inukai said laughing.

  
He rolled his eyes at his proposition but now it seemed like good idea. Except his throat was dry and words weren't coming out and god she was still talking to him and started to give him worried looks.

  
He took deep breath. He could do it. He just needed to calm down.

  
He could talk to Aki-chan.. He only had to imagine Aki-chan and just tell her that he just wanted to register Ninomiya party for slaying dragon on Flerios. One sentence, he could do it. Few words at worst. Ninomiya – dragons.

  
„Sir, are you okay? “, lady asked. She seemed nice, if only he had more time to prepare he could have something resembling normal conversation, but alas.

  
„….quest …. “

  
„You want to register for quest? Is that it, Sir? “, the lady asked worriedly. The boy in front of her was really pale. She thought he was a beginner, it was not unusual. With that in mind she gave her biggest smile. And unknowingly just upped the pressure.

  
Half done, Tsuji thought. He took deep breath and prepared for the second part.

  
He. could. do. it.

  
„Island….fire… killing…“

  
He couldn't do it, she was staring at him and it was too much pressure. But as he was to turn and run the hell away the lady began to nod her head vigorously and was shuffling through the papers and then pushing one forward with her finger pointing at the line on the bottom. He grabbed paper with his sweaty hand, took offered quill in other and took moment to see what it was that he was to do. She was saying something but he couldn't make it out but he did see name and he did this before and saw Inukai and Nino-san do it. He forced his brain to work just for a moment so he scribbled _Ninomiya Party_ and just bolted when he was handed envelope with papers back.

  
The girl mentally gave herself a pat on the back for the job well done and directed her attention to next customer.

  
_Ara, another beginner_ , she thought when she saw young-looking knight with incredibly looking puffy hair.

  
“Welcome, how may I help you?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
„What's going on here? Why Tsuji looks like he is dying? What _did you do_ Inukai? Can’t I leave you two alone for a moment? “Barrage of question came as soon Ninomiya saw them.

  
„Nino –san, how cruel of you think it was my fault“, Inukai replied with sigh while cutting hot dog to small pieces.

  
Ninomiya just sighed and sat next to barely seen Tsuji who practically melted himself into Inukai and was burying his head into his waist while Inukai every now and then patted his head and bird feed him hot-dog.

  
„You okay, Tsuji? “, Ninomiya asked worriedly and patted him on his back.

  
The lump known as Tsuji moved a little and there was barely seen nod of a head.

  
„It was all my fault, sorry Nino –san “, Inukai started to explain and Ninomiya just gave him the look that said of course „but I really wanted Mikado hot – dog and I sent Tsuji to get the quest - “

  
„You what ?!“

  
„ and in my defense I didn't know it was time for shift change and that guy will leave and girl to come. “

  
Ninomiya sighed, slapped Inukai on the back off the head and once again patted Tsuji telling him it was fine, he did good job since he saw the quest envelope on the table. He also promised to buy him a basket full of his favorite cream puff after mission was done. And Inukai was designed as bait for the next several quests. That ought to make him feel better. There was movement again and some muffled sound from the lump which Inukai translated as _Thanks Nino-san_.

  
But that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg and Ninomiya realized it when he reached for the envelope and had his hand caught by Inukai, who gave apologetic look.

  
„What? “, Ninomiya asked exasperated.

  
Inukai scratched his head with his hand, gave him loop sided grin and breached the news „Weelll, we might have been assigned another quest. But it’s very similar, so don't worry Nino – san, it is on island and it is killing of fire creature, well, creatures. Really, very similar and …. “

  
While Inukai was babbling Ninomiya practically ripped the envelope and when he read the papers he felt like screaming.

  
_Quest: Magma chicken hunt_  
_Goal: Twenty medium sized magma chickens_

  
They, Ninomiya party, high – leveled and widely know that took nothing below A grade, were assigned the most basic of basic quest, the lowest of lowest. He glared at Inukai with his best glare but unfortunately the idiot he was Inukai just laughed.

  
But Ninomiya did not know that the worst only coming….Magma chickens were not another easy, basic, quest.  
But Ninomiya did not know that …..yet…

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
Naturally his first thought was to change quest, but apparently someone took dragon killing one after Tsuji so that was no-no. He did not go beg around. Other option was refusing the quest but then it would go into the record that Ninomiya party had one failed quest, F -rank one, the lowest possible, and that was also no. So only reasonable solution was to go on the quest. Like with every other quest Ninomiya wanted to prepare himself, gather information and stuff (like picking teleportation stones that they ordered). However, Inukai started with _But Nino-san, it’s really easy quest and there is this merchant that met in line for hot- dogs that can give us free ride in an hour or so_ and _But Nino-san, I really know Uchian, look % &/?=(*%)%$$ it’s perfect , you see or hear and_ so and so on and on….

  
In hindsight (god, if only Ninomiya stopped for a moment to think about it all) he shouldn’t have trusted Inukai (really, Inukai of all people) when he claimed that he knew Uchian.

  
But they were chickens, how hard it could get? So Ninomiya deviated from his routine.

  
As they later learned it could get very hard, especially when you don’t know what you are doing. Especially when manhandling the chickens prone to violent outbursts.

  
But Ninomiya didn’t know that. Didn’t know the dark truth that they weren’t the first (or last) high – level party to get their asses handed to them by chickens because they didn’t follow instructions.Because, the things is, there is common misconception going around that magma chickens are easy to beat, and they are….If you know what you are doing…..And speak proper Uchian so the residents can give you instructions.  
Otherwise it turns into a real fiasco and hell on earth as Ninomiya party is soon to find out.

 

Half an hour later they met the merchant that promised to give them free ride to Uchia Islands and from them.

  
Three hours later by boat, one by foot and they were in medium sized village where they were to get some instructions on how to find and beat magma chickens.

  
Truthfully, Ninomiya didn’t care about advice beside general direction of where to find them. They were chickens, how hard they could be? But because Ninomiya party did not do easy looking quest and were all quiet very talented from beginning they did miss some charms and benefits which you only get only when you climb from the bottom. So naturally they missed some rumors that circle among beginners like magma chickens are easy to beat if you can have Uchian people tell you what to do otherwise you are screwed.

  
So the talented parties skipped easy quest, one who tried it got chewed by magma chickens and promptly never talked about and thus all kinds of things that should’ve been known weren’t known. Vicious circle, indeed.

  
But perhaps the biggest fault was with Ninomiya trusting Inukai that he knew Uchian so when he spent half hour conversing with residents and getting instruction he didn’t know that every _No_ Inukai understood as _Yes_. And they also missed warning that because of severe heat these days they were agitated and they were rumors about some abnormally big magma chickens roaming around. Among all other warnings.

 

They were doomed from the start.

  
“We are supposed to pull their tails and they will drop dead?” How inelegant.

  
(What Uchian said it: Just don’t pull their tails or you might seriously drop dead.)

  
“Yes, and even if that doesn’t work few kicks would the job. Magic blasts too.”

  
(What Uchian said: It’s better if you give one strong hit; consecutive, if not strong enough just agitate them.)

  
“And it’s even better if you just gather them all in one place and then BAM!”

  
(What Uchian said: Don’t let them flock together or you will be in big trouble….Unless you can produce like big explosion that will knock them out)

  
“Don’t worry Nino – san, at the end they are just chickens.”

  
(What Uchian said: That are no ordinary chicken, I tell you.)

  
“Oh, and fire magic works too….Of course I am sure.”

  
(What Uchian said: Do not use fire spells.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
One minute till the disaster.

  
“Wow, look at them Nino –san, so many of them. We’ll get twenty of them of in less then twenty minutes!” Inukai said laughing, Tsuji hmed and Ninomiya had to agree. This was ridiculously easy.

  
They were on slight hill elevation and in valley bellow then there had to be at least 150, perhaps even 200 hundred magma chickens. They were like small red dots on green canvas. Even as they approached them all they did was give them curious glance and continued doing whatever they were doing. Ninomiya observed them for a moment and then decided to attack small group that was to the right some 50 meteres from where they currently were. They were slightly isolated.

  
“We are doing this as planned and finishing in ten minutes. I’ll trap the first group and send them your way Inukai. You are to grab their tail or knock them, and Tsuji will take care of the stray ones. ”

  
“Yes!!” they both replied and split, Inukai grinning and flexed his hands for task ahead. It seemed like fun.They looked cute, all red and fluffy, he might even take one for home.

  
They got their position and Ninomiya sent small orbs slowly to surround the group and create corridor that lead to Inukai. Magma chickens just stared at flying orbs and Ninomiya almost kinda felt sorry for them.

  
(It will take long time for him to stop stabbing chicken and slicing it to small pieces when eating.)

  
“I am ready Nino – san!” Inukai yelled, and he saw from the corner of his eye Tsuji nod.

  
“Okay”, and orbs split into several smaller and Ninomiya directed them for the chickens. Just the light push for them to start running in Inukai’s direction. Just slight jog so he could catch them. It was simple and easy plan.

  
But there were to bad start and  he was having a bad feeling. They were more unorganized then Ninomiya thought because they started running crazily the moment the magic touched them and one was already breaking through his parameter and Tsuji was closing in. Inukai was also forced to close in since they were not going to him.

  
_Brainless creatures, too dumb to even be guided._

  
“I got the first one Nino – san!” Inukai yelled, proudly holding one by tails in Ninomiya’s direction.

  
“Fine, now p-”

  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NI - !!!! A H H H !! ”

  
“Inukai!!”

  
“INUKAI!!!!!”

  
Hell broke.

  
_______________________________________________________________

  
“Nino – san! Knight – sama! Help!!! One damsel in distress!!!! ”

 

_You can get eaten for all I care, you dog bastard._

Was what Ninomiya thought the moment the chicken _did not_ keel dead, instead gave a banshee like scream, breathed a _fucking flame from it’s mouth_ and almost poked Inukai’s eye out.

Like it was some call (it actually was as he will learn later )the rest of the magma chickens got all puffed out, started with their own versions of banshee shrills while running around like crazy and actually breathing or more like puffing fire and _holy shit they were coming like a wild horde towards him._

( Ninomiya will later learn that magma chickens are hoarding animals and they attack in pack while isolating enemy. Kinda what they wanted to do… Oh , the sweet irony ).

It all happened so fast, in mere seconds so Ninomiya might have panicked just a _tiny little bit_ because he set remaining orbs of energy that were still hovering  to his signature triangular form and then promptly had them explode in hopes of preventing  pack that was going towards him. Unfortunately, and ironically, the explosion was not strong enough to knock them all out so all it did was  to make them more agitated and more unruly.

All around him chickens were jumping, flying, screeching, breathing fire. It was chaos. Small bastards were quick .And there were a lot of them. No matter where he turned, how many he hit the red was all he saw.

“Tsuji, how are yo-”, Ninomiya didn’t even get to finish the sentence because he was suddenly pulled from the behind by his cape and unceremoniously fell to earth on his back. He just had barely time to protect his face before he was literally run over by crazy chickens.

Just few meters awayTsuji saw Nino – san fall down, or more like being pulled down by chickens ( _how the hell ? they were sentient?_ ) and tried to save him from being poked to death (and roasted, holy shit, Nino – san was being roasted like a pig ) but there was one his head trying to drill hole and a whole bunch surrounding him. And the magma chickens were _crazy_ and were attacking like crazy and erratically. The moment he kicked one, ten more came. There was no strategy just blind rage and unfortunately for them, strength was in numbers. Fucking chickens have gone berserker!

  It was at this point that Tsuji began suspecting that instructions given, or more like understood were not right.

He saw that Inukai managed to save his eye and was no longer wailing for help, but was still trying to pull them for their tail , but no matter how hard he pulled they did not drop dead, on contrary they seemed more alive (and crazier) and louder than ever.

He tried to call for Inukai but the noise from the chickens was too much and despite one of his leg pants being on fire Inukai was still smiling and chasing chickens with the same vigor as they him so he decide that he was on his own.

 Nino – san on the other hand has managed to go into sitting position but was currently looking a little crazy himself with that crazy look in his eyes, arms failing and his magic exploding left and right. It seemed Nino – san had abandoned strategy and was going for complete annihilation. In any other situation he would laughed, but this wasn’t one of them.

They were way tougher and scarier than they looked. For every chicken that was holding onto him like a leech another came when he managed to get rid of them. No matter how many he decapitate the numbers weren’t going down. Progression  was small and very painful. Even though he knew he was just few meters from Nino- san it seemed like he was miles away. Red was all he was. He He thanked god (and Nino – san who didn’t go cheap when protection was in question) for his sturdy armor otherwise it would be skin that they could have  bitten off. Unfortunately it seemed his hair was not so lucky considering how many chickens he saw with strands of his hair in mouth.

The moment they were back in town he was buying helmet.

He was just few steps away from reaching Nino- san when something heavy smashed to his right side and he was sent flying and crashed hard on ground.

Ninomiya somehow managed to get up from lying position but he was still on his knees thanks to a bunch of chickens pulling his clock from behind so hard that he could feel fabric pressing into his skin.

_Pesky bastards._ For a piece of meat that walks on two legs it was surprisingly tough.

He did notice however that if he hit them strong enough that they dropped down or at least appeared dazed so he was setting explosions left and right ( he also might be really pissed and seeing them drop like flies gave him certain satisfaction..) Fire spells were also no as he learned when he tried to set one group on fire …. and he did manage in some way. Chickens  was on fire but it wasn’t roasted , instead it went straight for him and he barely managed throw himself aside while the wild pack just continued running further. They were _magma_ chickens so it was logical, he didn’t know why he listened to Inukai. It also became obvious to him at that point that everything that Inukai told them was wrong.

_As excepted._

However, the main was problem that there were too many of them and were too erratic. They were closing on him.

It was a complete and utter chaos and by the time he noticed a freaking giant magma chicken it was too late and it rammed straight into poor Tsuji. He called his name but in wail, and soon all he could see was red- literally and figuratively.

Ninomiya gritted his teeth and pulled himself to standing position. He could feel the fabric of cloak cutting into his neck since the bastards were again pulling it but he refused to undo his cloak, it was new, goddamnit! And he will not lose in strength contest to fucking chickens.

So with extreme pleasure he twisted his body and roundhouse kicked the chickens. But his satisfaction lasted only for the moment because the moment he turned he gotten bitten. In his behind.

_The chickens pulling were just diversion ?!_

He did not shriek. He simply let manly yelp of surprise and pain. He also didn’t start cursing in all different languages he knew.

This _whole_ incident did not happen and therefore none of the above happened. At least that was how Ninomiya was going to treat this whole thing.

Ninomiya never in his life felt such murderous desire. His attention caught a loud bang on his left and he remeberd Tsuji. And freaking chickenzoid. He thought they were small, no one told him about this.

With few crazy explosions here and there along with kicks he managed to sneak peak at Tsuji , covered in red feathers, with scratches all over his face. Thankfully, it seemed his armor withstood the chickens but there feathers sticking out from everywhere.

Good thing was that Tsuji managed to somehow free some parameter around him (he was excellent swordsman after all, chickens stood no chance at close range….and they suspiciously refused to pull closed) but the bad thing was the he seemed ready to duel with freaking giant chicken.

And the _thing_ was huge, like its head was probably reaching to his shoulder, and Ninomiya was tall. Freaking magma chickenzoid was flapping its wings angrily and was preparing for some kind of mad charge if crazed look was to be believed along with its legs scraping at earth like bull. And it was breathing fire. A real fire like a dragon..

Ninomiya cursed. This was bad. They needed to meet up and tactically retreat. He had one more teleportation stone at hand, all he needed was to get to Tsuji.

 (Inukai was on his own, for all he cared because the fact they had one more stone, instead everyone one, was also his entire fault).

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Tsuji was panicking a little. He also reorganized his list of things that scared the shit out of him.

Gigantic fire breathing magma chicken charging like a mad bull took first place, depraving women of that position for the first time in long time.

He took deep breath (swallowed a feather or two) and readied himself for the duel. With a chicken it appeared. Somewhere it the back of his mind he realized how funny it was but then that thing breathed fire and suddenly it was not funny at all. At least the rest of the chickens seemed to keep some kind of distance, but they were probably to amused by the puny human getting beaten if their screeches were anything to go by. He was also a little creeped at how they seemed to circle him slowly while the back part viciously attacking Nino – san.

There was awfull sound and he returned his attention to the Boss Chicken that was charging straight to him. It was fast. Faster then something of its size should be. He managed to dodge it and even strike it with his sword to the back, his whole body vibrating from the contact. However the freaking animal obviously had some steel skin because the hit barely grazed him and the next moment it turned around and breathed a fire at him.

He ducked but he was sure he lost some of the hair. Again. If this continued he was going to be left bold.

He didn’t get much time to think before the bull of a chicken charged and he managed to duck in time and landed a hit that actually sent it flying few meters. He didn’t even had time to feel lucky when  mass spectators suddenly went crazy and he was once pulled to ground and a mass of red descended upon him. He started to trash wildly in hopes of cutting beasts apart. He _did not want_ to die death by chicken suffocation, thank you very much.

Agony was short lived as the mass was suddenly blown away from his body.

“Nino – san!!” Tsuji practically cried when he saw the face of his leader  and then gave another _Nino – san?!,_ more surprised when he saw the condition his leader was on.

Smoke was coming of his tattered clothes, his left leg pants was in especially bad condition, scratches and feathers all over the body, hair completely disheveled, even his cloak was completely crooked and in tears. It was the first time he saw Nino – san looking like that. In any other situation he would laugh. Now, it made him worried for a moment that even Nino – san couldn’t deal with them but then he saw what savage look he gave them, _and_ little , ( actually a lot )crazy, smile that he wore every time he kicked chicken and scratches on his face just made him more feral and he was reassured….albeit still a bit worried over his mental health.

“Do you see that bastard anywhere?”Ninomiya asked while blowing away magma chickens with wind spell and then _blowing up_ ones that stayed. If he couldn’t push through them and blow them up then he had _blow them farther_.

Tsuji started looking around trying to spot a mop of blond hair; he completely lost sight of Inukai even though he was pretty sure he heard sounds of explosions here and there.

“If he isn’t here in five minutes, he is on his own”. Tsuji then remembered that the teleportation stones that they ordered weren’t done so they left without them in order to catch free ride. Hence they were stuck with one that Ninomiya had. Tsuji almost felt leaving Inukai here. It was his entire fault to begin with.

He was about to tell Ninomiya that he couldn’t find him when he heard his name being called from behind.

“Nino – san ! We have a problem!! ” Tsuji said pulling the piece of clock while his eyes were fixated to the chickencopalypse that was going straight toward them.

“What now? Wh – Fuck!” Ninomiya yelled throwing the chicken he held by neck straight to another and promptly started cursing on several languages.

Oh, they found Tsuji. The bastard was running towards them, even had the gall to wave, along with a horde of chickens behind. The only thing that made it better that he looked completely trashed like the rest of them. Downside was that he was obviously not down enough, since he had grin as big as his face,  but Ninomiya would make sure to wipe it off when it’s all done, that was the only reason he was taking the bastard back.

“What are we going to do?” Tsuji asked while going back to dealing with their own crazy chickens. They were falling back to regroup. In other situation their ability to think and work in team would be admirable.

Ninomiya took deep, kicked few chickens and started to think.

With wind spells and explosions he could keep parameter around two of them for some time but they were caught in trap.  Hoard was going to be there in less then a minute and the giant chickenzoid of magma chicken that Tsuji managed to knock out was up and was ready for round two. They were outnumbered and their enemies were quiet durable. He briefly considered using all his magic to just blow everything up. Alas, that would no doubt require some kind of explanation and even though he could come up with some plausible lie (like _, the dragon showed, we had no choice_ and if anyone looked at them they would believe ) they were still some risks and he _did not want ever again not to listen to himself and do something rash._

In the end it came to the most basic idea: teamwork. And if that didn’t work out they will use Inukai as bait. That too was one form of teamwork after all. And sacrifice was always such a noble thing. He would be remembered.

“Let’s go Tsuji”, with one last big wind spell he cleared the way and started running toward Inukai.

“Take this ”, he give the teleportation stone to Tsuji and continued forward while clearing the way, “ I am going forward and I am going to do Tornado Wind Spell, clearing all the _obstacles (_ he practically spat _)_ while you are to clear what you can away from Inukai, then grab bastard , get back to me and use Teleportation spell to get us out. Understood?  ”

He nodded and clenched stone in his hand. It was reasonable strategy. Ninomiya had enough power and ability to pull decent spell while he was to act as support. He and Inukai worked enough together and knew each other enough for there not be need to communicate every single thing, especially on battlefield. He will understand from his moves what to do.

When they were mere meters away Ninomiya sprinted forward and using all his strength he jumped in the air and at the same time green energy started to coil around his hands. Tsuji sprinted as well, and when he caught Inukai’s eye he put his right hand on the hilt of his sword and started to pour energy. As expected Inukai understood and quickened his pace.

The moment they passed each other, Tsuji pulled his sword and realised energy that shaped itself like a crescent moon and mowed the magma chickens down. He sheathed his sword and fell back to his knees because the next second Inukai was shooting his own magic projectiles in a wide arc.

It was then they felt wind that was growing stronger after second.

“Wow, Nino – san is going all out!” Tsuji thought that Inukai was too cheerful after all and just pulled his arm and started to run toward the Ninomiya.

“Thanks Knight – sama, I’ll be sure to properly thank you later!”

Yup, way too much cheerful.

With spell casted the three of them were basically eye of the storm. Big red storm that screamed like the hoard of banshees. When finally Ninomiya was in his reach he grabbed him by his sleeve and said that magical words

“Teleportation!!!”

They weren’t running away it was tactical retreat. They will finish this quest one day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

And that’s how _this_ went.

 

“Sorry Nino – san, I might have misunderstood a couple instructions and sorry for not helping when they tried to roast and eat you but I was running and they were running and there were like a hundred of them and…..Nino san? What are….Nino – san?!! Leader! ”

Sound of explosions were heard faaaaar away.

Ninomiya Masataka was out for blood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
